OS: La robe
by allylicity
Summary: Missing moments et imagination de l'après faux mariage du 04x16


**OS : La robe**

 **Missing moments et imagination de l'après faux mariage du 04x16**

 **Chers lecteurs, un petit OS qui m'ait venu après avoir revu un des moments de l'épisode du faux mariage entre Oliver et Felicity dans la saison 4. (je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me revoir les saisons une à une !)**

 **J'avais envie d'imaginer quelque chose de différent, heureusement pour nous ça ne s'est pas réalisé ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

 _« Tiens,_ me dit Théa en me tendant la housse de vêtement impressionnante _. Si tu as besoin je suis juste à côté._

 _\- Ok, merci,_ répondis-je brièvement.

Effectivement, de l'aide ne fut pas superflue et un quart d'heure plus tard, me voilà dans ma robe de mariée… prête à appâter une psychopathe.

 _\- Tu aurais fait une mariée magnifique Felicity_ , dit tristement Théa. _C'est vraiment du gâchis…_

Je me contemplais dans le miroir, vêtue de cette robe et maquillée comme j'aurais dû l'être pour mon vrai mariage. La première fois que je l'avais essayé, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Je l'avais acheté avant notre soirée de fiançailles, malgré la fusillade qui m'avait laissée paralysée un temps. Heureusement que Curtis est brillant.

J'avais tellement espérer ce moment, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en sortait qu'un gout amer.

 _\- Allons-y. »_

Je n'étais pas du tout d'accord dans le fait de me déguiser pour attraper Cupid mais avec l'équipe, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'options.

Je soupirais avant de franchir les portes de la salle des mariages : que le spectacle commence !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cupid était arrêtée et je pouvais enfin me débarrasser de cette satanée robe.

Théa m'aidait à l'enlever et à mi-chemin, elle me regarda d'un œil perçant à travers le miroir.

 _« Quoi ?!_

 _\- Ce que tu as dit à Cupid sur l'amour et mon frère, c'était émouvant et intense…_

 _\- C'était de la mascarade,_ coupais-je directement la brunette. _Aide-moi à finir d'enlever cette robe s'il te plait !_ hurlais-je presque à une Théa déconcertée.

Je sautais presque de cet accoutrement ridicule pour me changer en vitesse, le tout, les larmes aux yeux. Puis je regardais la bague à mon doigt. Oliver avait eu du culot de l'amener et de me faire son beau discours !

Comme si cela pouvait changer les choses ! Ce que j'avais dit à Cupid, je le pensais mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer et encore moins qu'Oliver pense qu'il y ait un moindre espoir de réconciliation.

Des larmes commençaient à céder et je tendis la bague à Théa qui voulait dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêchais.

 _\- Surtout ne dis rien par pitié ! C'est tellement douloureux. Je dois y aller, merci pour m'avoir aidé pour la robe Théa. »_

Je partais discrètement et à toute vitesse. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue sur le trajet. Je rentrais au loft très abattue par cette journée horrible.

 _J'étais dans les ténèbres mais tu m'as ramené dans la lumière et m'a fait comprendre que je méritais d'être heureux… Je ne te mentirais plus jamais…_

Ces mots se révélaient être des poignards me tranchant férocement le cœur. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir cela.

Ce discours m'avait touché et j'étais à deux doigts d'y répondre si Cupid ne nous avait pas arrêter net. Et je ne voulais plus jamais me retrouver dans une position si faible…

Mon choix était fait. Je quittais Star City pour de bon.

Le lendemain, Oliver m'attendrait sûrement pour une énième discussion, pensant pouvoir encore gagner mon cœur, mais cela serait impossible.

* * *

(Point de vue d'Oliver)

Le lendemain, j'attendais Felicity toute la nuit au bunker. J'étais plus que résolu à lui faire entendre raison. Notre histoire d'amour pouvait dépasser toute cette peine.

Je l'aimais tellement.

Seulement, après des heures d'attentes inutiles, je me rendais au loft qui était froid et silencieux. Un mot avec mon prénom dessus trônait sur la table de la cuisine.

 _ **« Oliver, j'ai décidé de quitter Star City définitivement après cette mascarade. Ce n'est pas juste de continuer à se voir en sachant que tu espères toujours qu'on ait un avenir ensemble, alors que moi, je suis déjà partie. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à vaincre Darhk avec l'équipe. J'espère qu'un jour, tu retrouveras le bonheur – Felicity. »**_

J'échappais le mot des mains et resté là, paralysé par la plus monumentale des conneries que je venais d'accomplir.

Puis je la vis. La magnifique robe blanche était jetée à moitié sur le canapé. Je ne pus me retenir et j'allais de ce pas tenir cette robe de mariée entre mes mains, les larmes cédant sous le poids de ma tristesse et de ma culpabilité.

Elle était partie. La femme de ma vie m'avait quitté.


End file.
